


На круги своя

by Gevion



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Guilt, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Repression, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Это Кларка травили зеленым ядом, это у Кларка едва не убили невесту и мать, это Кларк отправился в кругосветное путешествие по загробному миру и вернулся назад. У Брюса нет права жаловаться. И все же он не в порядке. Его по-крупному одурачили, Лекс Лютор пролез к нему в голову и основательно там похозяйничал. Теперь с ним что-то не так.





	На круги своя

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для fandom Force and Strength 2018.  
> Постканон, неграфическое насилие, упоминаются каноничные смерти, элементы D/s.
> 
> Можно рассматривать как парный текст к миди "В пятницу вечером, после семи".

После победы над Степным Волком все возвращается на круги своя: мир приветствует воскресшего Спасителя, остальные герои держатся на шаг позади него и сдержанно машут папарацци. Брюс Уэйн улетает в Готэм на частном вертолете и заглядывает в Метрополис лишь по приглашению. Все на своих местах. Почти.

— Думаю, вы уже слышали: апокалипсис если не отменили, то как минимум перенесли. Пока есть такая возможность, вам стоит меньше пить и больше спать, мастер Брюс, — сухо говорит Альфред, убирая пустые бутылки со стола.

Брюс неопределенно пожимает плечами. Насчет алкоголя Альфред, возможно, прав. Насчет сна — вряд ли, скорее наоборот. 

Это Кларка травили зеленым ядом, это у Кларка едва не убили невесту и мать, это Кларк отправился в кругосветное путешествие по загробному миру и вернулся назад. У Брюса нет права жаловаться. И все же он не в порядке. Его по-крупному одурачили, Лекс Лютор пролез к нему в голову и основательно там похозяйничал. Теперь с ним что-то не так. 

Он привык бороться с худшими кошмарами наяву: физические ощущения, боль и чужой страх отрезвляют. Во сне он лишен сил. Руки и ноги не двигаются, язык не шевелится. Он безволен: хочет закрыть глаза в минуту слабости и не может. Он все видит. Его людей подвешивают на гигантских крюках, как скот. Пахнет кровью и смертельным ужасом, как на бойне. Его заковывают в цепи, но он не может пошевелить и пальцем. 

От Супермена идет волна невыносимого жара, это чувствуется даже через термостойкий костюм. Люди на крюках — люди Бэтмена, те немногие, что еще остались, — не успевают закричать. За секунду их располовинивают лазерные лучи. Теперь пахнет жареным мясом. Супермен подходит к Брюсу вплотную, кладет тяжелую, как свинцовая плита, ладонь ему на грудную клетку и не останавливается, пока рука не сжимается вокруг сердца. Брюс надеется, что вот-вот умрет от болевого шока и кровопотери, но смерть не приходит. Раскаленные пальцы разрывают ему нутро. «Ты, ты, ты, — повторяет Супермен. — Это твоя вина». Он сдирает маску Бэтмена и смотрит на Брюса в упор, пока у того не начинает плавиться лицо.

Очнувшись, Брюс в первую очередь ощупывает голову, а потом задирает на себе футболку и удивляется, не увидев кровавой дыры в груди.

Он листает документацию, пока не начинает рябить в глазах. Он медитирует. Он дышит в точности так, как учили в Тибете. Он оборудует герметичную барокамеру и проводит в ней пару часов. В кромешной тьме и полной тишине, лишенной даже мельчайших звуков, он слышит лишь собственное сердцебиение. Его ребра вновь раскрываются под раскаленной рукой. Сенсорная депривация помогает настолько же, насколько и остальное: ни на мгновение. 

После душа Брюс берет ящик самого старого вина, пьет, пока влезает, прямо из горла, и еще, и еще — в конце концов, он не собирается оставлять набитый до потолка винный погреб следующему поколению Уэйнов. Следующее поколение Уэйнов он также не собирается оставлять. 

В семейном склепе тихо, почти как в барокамере. Брюс опускается на ледяной пол, смотрит наверх. Украшенный изящной резьбой каменный потолок давит. Тогда Брюс поворачивается и смотрит на витраж: темноволосый архангел Михаил в римском доспехе уязвляет копьем черного змия. Острие медного копья в лучах заходящего солнца отливает ядовитой зеленью. У архангела за плечами развевается красный плащ. У архангела над головой золотое сияние. У архангела голубые глаза. Перед Михаилом преклоняют колена живые существа всех родов. Брюс вспоминает, как перед ним самим стоял на коленях Кларк: непобедимый, непогрешимый, слишком идеальный, чтобы быть живым. Кларк умер у него на руках. Только в посмертии он стал выглядеть как человек.

С каждым новым сном Брюс меняется. Кошмары меняются вместе с ним. 

Ночами он возвращается в дом у озера не один. Сегодня его спутница — светловолосая, голубоглазая и высокая, чуть выше, чем он обычно выбирает, в легком платье, прихваченном на талии грубоватым ремнем. Оказывается, она любит связывать мужчин и заставлять их умолять. Брюс не против экспериментов, он рад ей угодить. 

Пока леди поправляет чулки и надевает туфли, Брюс пьет горячее молоко — он совсем охрип. Иногда его спутниц приходится выпроваживать Альфреду. Эта даже не пытается остаться. Если бы она не выглядела такой довольной, Брюс бы решил, что ей не понравилось. 

— Я рада знакомству, с тобой приятно иметь дело, — произносит она на прощание и целует его в щеку. После небольшой заминки, колеблясь, стоит говорить или нет, добавляет: — Не в моих правилах давать советы, но… Попробуй с ним поговорить?

— С ним?

— С тем, кого ты представлял на моем месте. Или на своем.

От нее непривычно пахнет: никаких цитрусовых или цветочных духов, что-то древесное, теплое, но с острыми травяными нотками — унисекс. Брюс чувствует ее аромат на себе. Брюс старается вспомнить, что произошло. 

Вот она с его согласия перекручивает Брюсу запястья своим ремнем и завязывает ему глаза. Шелковый шарф пропитан ее парфюмом, Брюс втягивает воздух и чувствует, как наливается кровью член. Вот она двигается на нем — очень быстро, в рваном ритме. Брюс не может пошевелиться. Ремень давит. Последняя связная мысль: Кларку ничего не стоило бы его разорвать. 

Кларк здесь совершенно не при чем, но Брюс не может остановиться. Он думает о том, как сложно сдерживать собственные силы, когда в жилах кипит кровь. Человеческое тело ведь очень легко сломать. Необходим стальной самоконтроль. Брюс натягивает ремень. Женщина на нем стонет, содрогаясь и сжимая коленями его бока. Брюсу этого не хватает. Тогда она помогает ему языком и рукой. Губы у нее влажные и горячие, Брюс ничего не видит сквозь темный шелк, но представляет, как по подбородку и горлу стекает слюна, как его пальцы зарываются в темные волосы, как все сильнее откидывается назад голова и дергается кадык.

— Мастер Брюс? Дама ушла полчаса назад. Может, закроете дверь до конца? Сегодня слишком свежо, чтобы устраивать сквозняк.

Дверь захлопывается почти беззвучно. Брюс еще не протрезвел. Он подбирает полупустую бутылку и осушает ее в три глотка. Альфред ничего не говорит.

Теперь это даже кошмарами не назовешь. 

Брюс закрывает глаза в собственной спальне — или в гостиной, в кабинете, тренажерном зале, душе, на светском рауте, на собрании акционеров, на торжественном открытии нового памятника в Парке Героев. 

Брюс открывает глаза где-то еще. В небе над Метрополисом, на высоте в пару метров над крышей самого высокого небоскреба, или в золотых канзасских полях. В пустыне, оставшейся от цветущего оазиса после того, как началась последняя земная война. В великой космической пустоте среди пылающих звезд и черных дыр. На чужой планете, где из-под земли уже пробивается огонь, уничтожающий все живое на своем пути. 

Брюс открывает глаза и смотрит на него: Супермена и Кларка Кента, архангела Михаила с витража и дьявольское отродье с картины в доме Лютора. Спасителя и убийцу. Жертву величайшего заговора, бога, видевшего другие миры и пережившего саму смерть. Инопланетянина, которого он хотел убить, и человека, который едва не убил его самого. 

Еще Брюс видит себя: рядом с ним, напротив него, наконец, против него. Иногда Брюс виноват в этом сам. Иногда он старается как лучше, но у него нет выбора, все решает слепая судьба. Иногда он понимает свою ошибку в последний момент, слишком поздно, чтобы все исправить. 

Иногда — совсем редко, но бывает и так — он успевает. Тогда Бэтмен пожимает руку Супермену, а Брюсу Уэйну безмятежно улыбается Кларк Кент. Вспышки камер, папарацци свисают с каждого столба. Это называют событием столетия, хотя видит бог, в этом столетии произошло много других событий, достойных громкого звания. 

Кларк притягивает его к себе, держит ладонь поверх его сердца, и Брюс больше не ждет от него боли. Он забывает, что когда-то раскаленные пальцы сжимались на его сердце. Ему почти неправдоподобно хорошо.

Они встречаются позже — в Метрополисе, в Готэме, а также в тысяче других мест, во снах и наяву. Бэтмен и Супермен равны друг другу, пусть Брюсу Уэйну и не по силам тягаться с Кларком Кентом. 

Кларк ему и союзник, и соперник — и то, и другое в разных пропорциях, но главное не в этом. Самое важное: Кларк — его друг. Кларк легко может забросить руку ему на плечо, уснуть в бэт-лаборатории, сидя в кресле, заглянуть в день Памяти и принести с собой пару ящиков пива, хотя он и знает, что Брюс предпочитает вино. Кларк чокается своей бутылкой о его бокал — недорогой лагер о выдержанное шардоне — и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, пока по ТВ идут выпуски, посвященные годовщине его смерти.

— Бог вернулся, это главное, — завершает свою речь репортерша в приталенном костюме. За ее спиной взрываются фейерверки, даже ярче, чем в День независимости. Люди кричат. Кругом флаги: в основном красно-синие, но есть и парочка черных, с силуэтом летучей мыши. 

— Боже мой, журналистика Метрополиса и правда оказалась в полной заднице после того, как я погиб, — говорит Кларк. Брюс смеется — и удивляется звуку собственного смеха. Ему хорошо.

Двери в доме у озера распахнуты настежь, закат горит над самой водой. Брюс кристально трезв, несмотря на вино. Это непривычное ощущение. В голове приятная пустота. Кларк смотрит на него и видит его настоящего — под слоями всего, чем он заставил себя стать.

— Брюс, — говорит он, подойдя вплотную. — Мне кажется, ты достаточно спал. Пора наконец открыть глаза.

На веки опускается теплая ладонь, губ мимолетно касаются губы. 

Брюс послушно закрывает глаза. Брюс открывает глаза. Брюс нажимает пару кнопок на стационарном телефоне в своем кабинете и говорит:

— Альфред, мне нужен рейс в Канзас. Передай Кларку, что я хочу с ним поговорить.


End file.
